


Falling Back to Earth

by betweentheskies



Series: 100 Word Challenge [1]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: 100 word challenge, Escape, Gen, sarah and chuck kicking butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweentheskies/pseuds/betweentheskies
Summary: “Stop yelling so much, Bartowski, you’re supposed to be a spy now."[Word of the Day: Yell]





	Falling Back to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Starting out this challenge with my latest and most beloved binge: Chuck.
> 
> [As this is the first drabble, I'll lay out the groundwork: I'm gonna use a random word generator every day for 100 days and create a story about what I think fits best. And no, I definitely cannot write anything under 100 words.]

“Don’t tell me you two fools got yourselves compromised,” the ever-cheerful voice of an always-annoyed Casey rang through their earpieces.

Chuck didn’t really register the words, though, as the little computer in his brain was relaying to him the Kung-Fu moves he would need to be able to subdue the five armed guards with guns that had pinned him and Sarah in some dead end hall of some mansion in the hills. Images flashed in front of his eyes, causing them to dance back and forth. For a moment, it looked like he was completely out of it until his vision snapped back into focus. He stole a look towards Sarah who, when she met his gaze, couldn’t stop the small smile from creeping onto her face. She knew Chuck was ready.

Nodding their heads once in unison, they sprang into action to quickly and _quietly_ neutralize the five men before them. Each goon tried their best to stop the two agents but, alas, it was hard to stop a well-trained spy and one not-that-well-trained-but-cheats-with-a-computer-in-his-head spy.

“Uh, a little update would be nice,” Casey’s voice rang in their ears again. He had been locked out of the security system earlier which led to the guards hunting down the two agents inside the home.

“A bit busy here, Casey!” Chuck yelled, hoping that his voice had been registered somewhere for Casey to hear.

“Geez, no need to yell, I’m not that old,” Casey responded with a huff. Chuck could imagine him now, leaned back in the small chair in the black-windowed van, arms crossed over his broad chest, brooding at the static-filled computer screen as he missed out on the punching and kicking.

“Chuck!” Sarah’s voice called out as Chuck whirled around to a gun in his face. The last of the standing goons had probably let the other four take the brunt of the blows so that he could retrieve his weapon again. In another life, Chuck would’ve gone weak in the knees if he found himself looking down the barrel of a Glock. He couldn’t afford hesitation now, though. Thanks to the Intersect and some helpful tricks from Casey, Chuck knew that a twist of the man’s wrist would have the gun out of his face in a matter of seconds.

Gun secured, Chuck wasted no time in pistol whipping the beefy-headed man, leading to a perfect total of five bodies lying unconscious on the ground. A small smile formed on his face before he looked up to Sarah. Some strands of previously-pinned hair had fallen during the fight, blonde strands framing her face in a way that made it hard to believe that an angel like herself had disabled half these men on her own. The black cocktail dress was perfect to give her the mobility needed to kick and maneuver around enemies. And it looked bangin’ on her body.

“We’re fine, Casey. We got the flash drive but can’t make it to the front door so we’re coming out the back,” Sarah spoke into her bracelet, a teasing smile on her face as she watched Chuck look her over. He had always been easy to read, especially now that they were together.

“Cool, so do you have a rope or something to climb down the window with?” Chuck asked as he went to open the second story window they’d be climbing out of.

“We don’t need a rope, Chuck,” Sarah said as she stepped up to the window, shaking her head a bit as she watched Chuck nervously peer over the edge.

“If I remember correctly, there’s a trellis just waiting to be climbed down,” Casey added on, now in a much better mood whenever it came to Chuck’s pain as he shifted to the driver’s seat to get the van into position.

“Listen, we should just stick with the front door. If there’s a problem, I can flash and - SARAH!” Chuck’s attempt at avoiding the inevitable was cut off with a yell as, after he very gingerly sat on the edge of the windowsill, he felt a hand against his back push him - literally - over the edge. 

“Stop yelling so much, Bartowski, you’re supposed to be a spy now,” Casey huffed as the van came to a sudden stop at the back of the mansion’s property. Through the bushes and trees, he could see Chuck desperately hanging onto the vine-covered trellis before falling on his ass while Agent Walker ever so gracefully climbed down in her three inch heels.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and stay tuned for more drabbles!


End file.
